


This Way Comes

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Written for spn_halloween based on prompt #127: Sam goes to a Halloween party his first year at Stanford and gets dragged off by a guy in a mask who makes out with him. He discovers it's Dean, and the making-out continues with a vengeance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title** \- this way comes  
**Pairing** \- Sam/Dean  
**Rating** \- nc17  
**Spoilers** \- none  
**Word Count** \- 2300  
  
Written for [ ](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_halloween/profile)[**spn_halloween**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_halloween/) based on prompt #127: _Sam goes to a Halloween party his first year at Stanford and gets dragged off by a guy in a mask who makes out with him. He discovers it's Dean, and the making-out continues with a vengeance._  
  
Thanks to [ ](http://keepaofthecheez.livejournal.com/profile)[**keepaofthecheez**](http://keepaofthecheez.livejournal.com/) for the excellent beta (who actually wrote almost the SAME THING as me today, for we share one brain, apparently, and you should all go read hers because it's awesome times a TRILLION) as well as [ ](http://ignipes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ignipes.livejournal.com/)**ignipes** for running the whole halloween she-bang. Thank you!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**this way comes**_   
  
  
The flyer comes shooting under Sam's door as he's sitting at the desk, typing out his Lit paper.   
  
It says:  
  
**_Come ye all, ghosts and Goblins and spirits!  
  
(also, BRING some spirits ha ha ha!)  
  
Halloween Costume party - Sat - Oct. 31st - located in Michael Hall, 8pm till ???  
  
COSTUMES REQUIRED!! (especially if your a freshman so we don't kick your ass - hahaha!)_**  
  
Sam reads the paper and smirks. Sure. Because he wants to spend Halloween night, which he hates, with a bunch of fat-headed jocks who apparently can't spell or figure out the rules of basic grammar.   
  
"I don't think so," Sam mutters to himself, and tosses the flyer on his roommate's bed.   
  
*  
  
"I can't _believe_ you made me come to this," Sam hisses.   
  
Rick grins up and slaps Sam so hard on the back he nearly falls over. Sometimes having a roommate who's on the wrestling team is a huge pain in the ass. "Lighten up, Sam, and take a look around you." Rick spreads his arms wide, red Superman cape stretching out behind him. "It's a party. Filled with hot chicks and beer. What could be better than that?"  
  
Sam huffs and rolls his eyes. "Nothing, I guess," he mumbles.   
  
Sam knows there's no logical way for him to explain his aversion to Halloween to Rick. He's only been in school a few months, and Rick already thinks Sam's a weirdo for staying in to study all the time on the weekends. He can't even imagine what his expression would be if he told him that the reason he hates Halloween is because it makes it that much harder to tell the real demons and ghosts from the fake ones. Rick would have his transfer papers filled out by midnight.   
  
And Rick's a good guy. A little on the dim side, but nice enough. Sam has no problem living with him - and god knows he's heard a few horror stories about some of his friends roommates - so for tonight, at least, Sam figures he can hang out in the corner with a pair of devil horns on his head, sip a cup of spiked punch, and slip out as soon as Rick starts doing body shots off the cheerleading squads tits. Rick won't even notice Sam's gone at that point.   
  
"So, Sam, listen," Rick says, slapping him on the back again. "I'm gonna head over and get a beer. You just…Well hel _lo_ , there…" Sam snorts when Rick trails off mid-sentence to follow a redhead in a bunny costume. "Sam - I'll be right-"  
  
Sam waves a hand over his head as Rick disappears into the crowd.   
  
"I'll see ya tomorrow, dude," Sam says out loud to no one, smiling a little as a cute girl in a French maid's outfit giggles up at him when she passes. "Sorry," Sam apologizes, and then feels like a huge dork. Sometimes he can't believe how lame he can be.   
  
Michael Hall has a huge living room area, which is covered tonight in black and orange streamers, and fake tombstones. Plastic pumpkins sit on the floor, and the far corner of the ceiling has a sheet hanging from it, complete with eye-holes cut out and a fan blowing up the bottom to make it look like it's moving. The couches are all pushed into the corners, and music blares from the speakers set up on overturned milk crates. It looks like the stereotype of every college dorm party Sam's ever seen. He doesn't know if that makes him happy or not.   
  
A pretty blonde girl pushes a plastic cup in Sam's hand, and he smiles and ambles over to the keg in the kitchen. As he's bent half over filling his cup he feels someone watching him, the skin on the back of his neck prickling in awareness.   
  
Sam turns around slowly. Plays it cool. Pats his pocket checking for the vial of holy water he stuck in there on his way out of the dorm tonight, and then touches the rosary hanging loosely under his black t-shirt.   
  
Christ, he hates Halloween.  
  
He hears someone clearing their throat - Jim, or Joe, or Jon from the football team, Sam thinks the guy's name is - then backs out of the way when he motions for Sam to move from in front of the keg.   
  
"Sorry," Sam mumbles. The guy rolls his eyes and shoves forward. Sam sighs and heads for the doorway. Total dork.   
  
There's a flash of a black cape swinging down the hall as Sam leaves the kitchen, and Sam stops, feeling the same way he did when he thought someone was watching him.   
  
He rubs the back of his neck. This is weird. Halloween or no, Sam hasn't felt this kind of niggling in his brain since…  
  
He shakes his head. No. He's not thinking about that. Not about hunting or demons or his dad or Dean. Nothing weird or freaky. He's at school now. At _college_. Normal people didn't think they were being stalked by a supernatural spirit at a Halloween keg party. Sam has to remember that.   
  
He forces himself to stop thinking and just drink. He's in college. He can do this. The beer is cold and Sam sucks it down; drinks it too fast and winds up with a screaming pain between his eyes.   
  
"Brain freeze, dorkus!" someone shouts, and thwaps Sam on the back as he stands in the hallway. Sam's eyes are watering and he wheezes as he tries not to choke. The kid who smacked him grins at Sam drunkenly, and then weaves down the rest of the hallway.   
  
Sam swears he hears a familiar voice laughing at him, but when he looks around, there's no one there.   
  
*  
  
The night passes like most college parties do. Too loud, too fast. Sam talks for a few minutes with his science lab partner, but gets ditched when he starts trying to make up a study schedule in the middle of the party. He has to remember to try and tone down the study-talk until class on Monday.   
  
He waves at Tom from his psych class who's dressed like the Incredible Hulk. Batman in the corner raises his chin in a nod, and Sam's not sure who's under the mask, but he smiles and waves back, regardless. Sam's had probably six beers and is feeling friendly.   
  
The party is slowly dying down, and he's surprised when he checks his watch and sees it's almost two AM. He stayed way longer than he thought he would. Rick will never believe it, but Sam will make sure to tell him tomorrow afternoon when Rick rolls in the door, anyway.   
  
He's tossing his cup in a trash pail, when Batman comes over and pulls on Sam's sleeve.   
  
"Hey - what-" Sam starts to ask what Batman wants, but he's already a few feet ahead of Sam, heading into the hallway. Batman stops, turns around to see if Sam's with him, and jerks his head toward the hall.   
  
Sam licks his lips and follows.  
  
He's not sure why. Sam doesn't make it a habit to hook up with guys or girls he doesn't know. He tries to keep to himself. Do his work and hang out with a few friends, and that's it. But this guy - something about him has Sam curious, so he follows.   
  
The hallway is dark, and takes a sharp left at the end. Sam walks slowly, still touching the vial of holy water in his back pocket, and whispers, "Christo," just in case.   
  
He could swear he hears someone snorting a laugh, but he can't tell for sure.   
  
Sam takes another step. He's nearly at the end and has no idea where Batman disappeared to. He's just about to turn and check the other way, when a hand wraps around his wrist and drags him around the corner.   
  
Sam yelps in surprise, and the guy takes Sam by the shoulders, pushes him against the opposite wall, and kisses him.   
  
It's a split second before Sam realizes _why_ it's felt like someone was watching him all night. A split second to feel a tongue push past his lips, into his mouth, familiar hands on his face and chest, and the way Batman's lips curve against Sam's in a slow, wicked smile.   
  
" _Dean_?" Sam tries to push him back to get a better look, but Dean just laughs, and drops his head to bite at Sam's neck.   
  
"Yep."  
  
"Jesus, Dean, you scared the fuck outta me." Sam's heart is pounding like he's having a heart attack, and he's trying to convince himself that it's just because Dean startled him, surprised him, and not because Dean's mouth is hot and wet like a sin against Sam's throat.   
  
They hadn't done this in months. Normal people didn't fuck their brothers, and once Sam made that decision he didn't have to tell Dean twice. Dean just shut down, closed up and off like he did whenever anyone wanted to talk about serious things, or god forbid, _feelings_ , and dropped Sam off at the bus station that day with a wad of cash in one hand, and a friendly cuff to the head with the other.  
  
Sam wasn't sure when he'd ever see Dean again after that.  
  
Dean presses his nose against Sam's throat, and flicks his tongue out to lick at Sam's Adam's apple. He's wearing a silky black cape over his clothes, and Sam can see the discarded Batman mask on the floor.   
  
Sam twists his fingers in Dean's shirt and inhales deeply, trying to forget, for once, all the claims he made about wanting to be normal. Normal could suck it, because normal people didn't get Dean, and as far as Sam could see, that was one of the definite drawbacks.   
  
"I liked you checking for the holy water every time I was around," Dean says with a soft chuckle. His hands are on Sam's waist, and he tugs gently, pulling Sam away from the wall. Their dicks brush together through their jeans, and Sam bites his lip on a moan. "Good to see you're still thinking."  
  
"You were watching me," Sam says. He runs his hands up Dean's chest, over his shoulders. He wants to say so many things, but all he can think of is: _You were watching me. You came for me._ "How did you know-"  
  
"I always know where you are, Sammy," Dean says quietly.   
  
Sam blinks. His eyes have adjusted to the dark, and now he can see Dean. His cheeks are flushed pink, stubble darkening his skin. He's standing with his feet apart, still holding Sam's waist, and every time Sam talks, Dean stares at his mouth.   
  
"Dean," Sam says, but Dean is shaking his head, telling him to shut up, and leaning forward to kiss him again.   
  
He kisses Sam slow, this time. Sam's always loved Dean's mouth, and when he touches his lips to Sam's, slowly dragging them back and forth before biting down on Sam's bottom lip with his teeth, Sam almost comes in his jeans.   
  
"God," he whispers. He touches Dean's face, his cheeks and ears and eyes. Dean's hair is spiky against the palm of Sam's hand, and when he pulls Dean closer in, and spreads his legs for Dean to lean against him, Sam wonders how he gave this up, even for a minute.   
  
This is all he ever had, and even though Sam wanted more, wanted something different, nothing is worth it if he had to give this up. He wishes he'd have realized it on his own - that it didn't take Dean coming here to find him for Sam to remember what was really important - but Dean was here now, and fuck if Sam was going to waste it.   
  
Dean tastes the same. He slips his tongue in Sam's mouth again, but this time Sam's expecting it, and he kisses Dean back; fucking his mouth with his tongue, wrapping his arms around Dean's back and pulling him closer. Sam shoves his thigh between Dean's legs and Dean gasps, then pushes down when Sam moves his leg up.   
  
"Sam," Dean breathes, his voice ripped and broken. "Sammy."  
  
Sam can't wait any more - he presses his hand against the small of Dean's back and pushes him down, hard, harder, as Dean thrusts against his leg. Sam yanks open his jeans and has his hand wrapped around Dean's dick in the amount of time it takes Dean to say Sam's name again, and then Dean's coming right there, right against him, as Sam fumbles with the button on his own jeans.   
  
"Gimme," Dean slurs, and bats Sam's hand out of the way. He drags the zipper down and shoves his hand down Sam's boxers, twisting his wrist and scratching the head of Sam's dick with his thumbnail, exactly how like Sam likes. Sam feels like he hasn't had this in forever. He's had to make do with crappy porn and his own hand for way too fucking long, and tonight, just the feel of Dean's ( _Dean - Dean is here_ ) hand on him is enough to have Sam choking and cursing and coming in the hallway of a dirty frat house on Halloween night.   
  
Dean's breathing hard against Sam's skin. His face is buried against Sam's neck, and Sam can feel how hot he is; the heat from his cheek making Sam sweat.  
  
"I can't stay," Dean says after a minute. Sam's hand involuntarily tightens on the back of Dean's shirt. "I'm supposed to be checking the streets in the area."  
  
Sam smoothes his hand down Dean's back and closes his eyes. This was more than he'd ever expected. He can't possibly be upset that Dean is leaving again, but sometimes logic sucks, Sam's realized. "Yeah. Ok."  
  
Dean shifts, but doesn't pull away. "I'm gonna go."  
  
Sam nods. His throat is tight. "Right," he says. "In a minute."  
  
He can feel Dean laugh quietly against him. Dean nods, and Sam pulls him closer, in a dark corner of the hallway. "Ok," Dean says, "In a minute," and Sam closes his eyes.  
  
  
-end-


End file.
